In certain existing electrical switch assemblies, such as snap-action type switch assemblies, when relatively small amount of physical force is applied to an actuator member, a contact lever operably-connected with the actuator member via a tension spring will quickly and reliably lever a movable contact member from a position of electrical communication with one stationary contact member, into a position of electrical communication with another stationary contact member of the electrical switch assembly. Such electrical switch assemblies will typically utilise a contact lever upon which the movable contact is mounted to allow movement of the movable contact from electrical communication with the one stationary contact into electrical communication with the other. The contact lever will typically comprise a pair of substantially parallel lever arms separated by a gap through which the tension spring may suitably pass during operation of the electrical switch assembly. One disadvantage with contact levers of this configuration is that they tend to be susceptible to deformation in certain circumstances due to exposure to heat stress—for instance, when used in power tools such as angle grinders and the like, requiring high current rating capacity.